


I'll look after you

by Robronlover96



Series: The Aftercare Series [4]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Aaron hurts his back, and Robert looks after him.





	I'll look after you

 

 Aaron was in the kitchen unloading the dishwasher, he bent down and he went to take a couple of plates out

from the lower rack, 

 

but as he did. he heard a sickening crack in his back. 

 

he winced slightly and he doubled over in pain,

''Ah fuck!'' he said. 

 

He tried to stand up straight, but as he did a sharp yet excruciating pain shoot through his back, 

 

even though... it hurt he decided to carry on with what he was doing. he'll rest when he's done, 

 

Suddenly a wave of pain shot through his back, and he bit his lip. 

 

he walked over to the table, he managed to pulled out a chair and he sat down. wincing as he did, 

 

 There was no way he was going to get up from here on his own, that's for sure,  

 

Aaron's breath hitched in his throat. and a rogue tear ran down Aaron's cheek, 

he was in so much fucking pain. it was unbearable,

 

Where's Robert he thought... he should be back by now, he only went to the shop to get some milk. 

so he should be back by now surely,  

 

Suddenly the front door opened and a second after that Robert walked in, 

''Aaron?'' he heard Robert called ''where are you?''

 

Aaron winced slightly,

''Over here'' he said his voice filled with pain.

 

Robert over to the kitchen and he saw Aaron sat at the table. 

 

''Aaron!'' he said as he ran over to his husband ''are you okay?'' 

 

Aaron shook his head as tears fell down his cheeks, 

''No'' he said. 

 

 Robert furrowed his eyebrows and his smile faltered, 

''Are you okay, are you in pain or anything?'' he asked his voice laced worry.  

 

Aaron nodded timidly and sniffed, 

''Y-yeah'' he said tearfully. 

 

''What hurts?'' Robert asked, 

 

Aaron sniffed and tears continued to roll down his cheeks. 

''M- my back'' he said, 

 

''Is... is that it'' Robert said ''Are you in pain anywhere else?''

 

Aaron shook his head, and sniffed. 

''No, just my back'' he said his voice thick with emotion, 

 

Robert nodded.  

''Alright, C'mon we need to get you to the emergency room'' he said. 

 

Aaron shook his head, and he sniffed. tears still cascading down his cheeks, 

he was in so much pain. he didn't really want to get up, he just wanted

to say where he was. 

 

Robert sighed. he wasn't annoyed or angry, he was concerned, 

''C'mon babe, i have to take you to hospital'' he said ''your back suffered serious trauma, and we have to get it check out ok'' 

 

Aaron nodded timidly.

''Ok'' he said brokenly, 

 

Robert pressed a kiss to cheek.

''Good'' he said, 

 

Robert helped him up into a standing position. but as he did, another sharp shooting pain

went through his back, and tears were still streaming down his cheeks, 

 

''Sssh it's ok'' he said soothingly. 

 

Aaron just sniffed, and he let out a shaky breath.  

 

Once he was in a standing position 

Robert wrapped his arm around the middle of Aaron, and he helped him over to the living room,

Aaron wincing slightly as he walked. 

 

Robert helped Aaron down on the sofa, and he went to get his shoes. 

once he done that, he came back over and he sat down next to Aaron. 

He helped Aaron put his shoes on, once he had done that. he helped

back up into a standing position, Aaron winced again. 

 

Robert put his arm around Aaron's, they walked out the front door, 

but not before getting his keys. wallet, and phone. 

 

Robert shut the door behind them and then he locked it.  

putting the key in his jeans pocket, 

 

After that. they made their way to the car. 

 

Aaron let out a rather pained groan and he looked up

to see where Robert was.

 

Robert rubbed his arm gently,

''It's ok'' he said reassuringly ''It's ok, i've got you''

 

a couple of minutes later, they were at the car.

 

Robert unlocked the car, he opened the door, 

and he helped Aaron onto the passenger seat. 

he put his seatbelt on, and then he closed the

door behind him. 

 

Robert got in the car, he put his belt on, he started the engine up.

and they sped off in the direction of the hospital.

 

 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

After having an X-ray on his back,

 

Aaron had found tore the muscles, ligaments, and tendons in his back, 

 they gave him some painkillers. he had to be on strict bed rest. and they

also told him that he wasn't allowed to do any heavy lifting or anything strenuous. 

so he wasn't allowed to go to work, 

 

Which... annoyed him to a certain extent. because what the hell was he supposed to

do all day, just sit around and watch T.V,  that wasn't his style, 

he liked to be up and about doing something. keeping his mind active.

 

But now... he just had to sit on the sofa, bored out of his fucking mind,

 

Yeah it's going to be great he thought... 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They pulled up on the drive. and Robert turned the engine off, 

he got out of the car. and he walked around to the other side,

 

he carefully helped Aaron out of the car. and up into a standing position, 

 Aaron wincing slightly as did. 

 

Robert picked up the pain meds, and then he shut the door behind him. 

 he locked the car,

 

An then they made their way down to the house. 

 

They entered the house, and they walked over to the living room, 

 

Robert helped Aaron onto the sofa, and he made sure that he was comfortable. once he 

knew that Aaron was comfortable, 

 

''Do you want anything?'' Robert said suddenly 

 

''No i just want you'' Aaron said. 

 

Robert nodded and he sat down next to Aaron,

 

Robert put the T.V, on. he skimmed through the channels, 

and he put on a random movie. 

 

he put the remote on the table, he led back against the sofa. 

 

Just over halfway through the movie,  Aaron had a pained expression on his face. 

 

''You alright?'' he asked putting a hand on Aaron's shoulder, 

 

Aaron moved a little and he winced 

''My back hurts, i mean it hurt before... but now it's really bad'' he said his voice kind of pained, 

 

Robert gave Aaron a sad smile. 

''Do you want some painkillers?'' he said, 

 

Aaron nodded gingerly.

''Yeah please'' he said his voice kind of pained, 

 

Robert nodded and he placed a kiss on his forehead.

''Ok, i'll be right back'' he said,

 

And with that. he stood up from the sofa, and he walked over to the kitchen.

where he got a glass of water and the pain meds, 

 

Robert walked back over to the living room. and he sat down next to Aaron, 

 

And he put the glass and the meds on the coffee table.  

 

 Robert helped Aaron take the painkillers, and then he brought the glass

of water up to Aaron's lips. 

 

Aaron took a sip of water, and then he swallowed the pills, 

 

Robert put the glass down on the table. along with the pain meds, 

 

 And then they went back to watching the T.V, as they did Robert took his hand

and he gently combed his fingers through Aaron's hair. 

 

After about five minutes Aaron spoke up,

''I'm sorry'' he said suddenly,

 

Robert furrowed his eyebrows 

''For what?'' he said 

 

''For us having to spend most of the day in A&E, because of me and my clumsiness' 

 

''Don't be ridiculous'' Robert said ''You don't have to apologise for that'' 

 

 ''Yeah i know'' Aaron said ''but i want to you'' 

 

''Why?'' Robert said kind of confused.

 

''Because i'm such a klutz'' Aaron responded, 

 

Robert smiled at that.

''Yeah but you're my klutz'' he added. his voice full of humor, 

 

Aaron rolled his eyes. 

''Yeah thanks'' he said sarcastically, 

 

Robert let out a breathy laugh. 

''It's true though...'' he said with a slight smile, 

 

''If my back didn't hurt i would've hit you for that'' Aaron said. 

 

Robert hummed in response,

''Yeah that's a nice thing to say to your husband isn't it'' he said. 

 

''Yeah well... what can i say'' Aaron said ''This is what you drive me too'' 

 

 ''Thanks'' Robert said a hint of sarcasm in his voice ''I love you too'' 

 

Aaron had a small smile on his face, 

''I'm joking or am i?'' he said with amusement in his voice. 

 

Robert gave him a look, 

 

''Yes i am'' he responded. 

 

''Good i hope so...'' Robert said, 

 

 The room went silent for a moment and then Aaron spoke up.

''I do love you, you know'' he said, 

 

Robert hummed in response. 

''Yeah i love you too'' he said ''Sometimes'' he added, 

 

Aaron glared at him.  

 

''joking'' Robert said,

 

''Yeah you better be'' Aaron said

 

''Yes i am'' Robert said. 

 

''Good'' Aaron said, 

 

And with that. they cuddled into each other and they went back to watching the T.V. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
